Transformers Armada Outskirts
by SuperSayin2Gohan
Summary: What happens when the autobots discover an actice minicon in the outskirts of NYC? But the human friend with it isn't afraid to protect him even from the Decepticons. I do not own Transformers Armada or any of the Characters Except Leia.


Hi my name is Leia I used to live a pretty normal life. (Well as normal as you can get when you live on the streets of New York City, with a little robot, and the only way to make money is to enter every fighting contest you can that give money to the top 2 winners.)

But my life got even stranger when I met the Autobots. Rad can take it from here.

Hi Rad here we were all chillin in the Autobot base trying to clean up the mess the Decepticons made when they came looking for the other two Minicons that made up the star sword. "Man those Decepticons sure know how to bring down the house." Said Carlos as he and Sureshock were moving pieces of metal. "Yeah lets make sure never to invite them over again." replied Hot Shot as he and Smokescreen were helping Red Alert fix some of the damaged circuits. Rad, Alexis, and the other Minicons were helping Optimus fixing the door that leads into the warp room. Then the Minicon alarm went of, and they all went into the command room to pinpoint its location. "It seems to be coming from that City." Said Optimus "Oh man of all the cities the Minicon just had to pick that one." Said Rad "What's so different about this city then the last one we went to?" asked Red Alert "That City is one of the Biggest cities in the country its New York City." Replied Rad "Then we better hurry and find the Minicon before the Decepticons do. It looks like someone already activated the Minicon in that city." Said Optimus "Then what are we standing around for lets get going!" said Hot Shot "Right!" They all then headed to the Warp Room. Rad, Alexis, and Carlos stepped on some pads on the floor, a circle of light then surrounds them changing them into their Autobot uniforms. They then hopped into Optimus Prime's Cab, while the other Minicons were in his trailer. "Coordinates are in Optimus." Said Red Alert "Then Launch." Replied Optimus they then launched towards their destination. When they got there Rad and the others noticed that they were in the abandoned part of the city. "Well we shouldn't have to worry about any innocent people this looks like the outskirts of the city that has been abandoned for awhile." Said Alexis they suddenly heard explosions in the distance. "Lets go check it out it might be the Decepticons." Said Smokescreen They all then headed in the direction the blasts were coming from. (Leia can take over from here)

Thanks Rad. Anyway I was just walking around with my buddy Hot Rod you know just minding our business when suddenly four huge robots appeared out of nowhere right in front of us. "You human hand over that Minicon right now or you shall suffer the consequences." said one of the Robots that was obviously the leader he was green and purple and had two horns on his head. "Uh, how about I think about and then get back to later. Come on Hot Rod lets high tail it out of here.'' They both then started sprinting out of there. She then heard them yell, "Transform!" She looked behind her and saw a purple and green tank, a tan and green looking tank(this one looked smaller then the other one), a red and white fighter plane, and a blue, white and gold helicopter coming after her and Hot Rod "Hot Rod you better transform into your dirt bike mode." Hot Rod nodded He then transformed into a dirt bike with a fire design on it. Leia hopped on and they took off really fast "Surround them you fools don't let them get away." Yelled the leader "Yes Megatron" Said the helicopter he then started firing at her. A shot then landed right in front of her causing Hot Rod to fall over on top of her. "Come on man you gotta get up." said Leia as she was shaking him he finally came to but too late as they were surrounded. "Transform!" the one called Megatron transformed into his robot form. "Looks like you have nowhere to run now human, now hand over the Minicon!" he demanded "Sorry bud not in this lifetime!" She yelled back glaring at him. Hot Rod then said, _"You should leave I don't want you to get hurt." _ "No way man, remember we're family and families stick together." she replied "I have given you your last chance." said Megatron as he reached down to grab them "Hold it right there Megatron." said a voice "Huh." Megatron and the others looked over to where the voice came from. Leia and Hot Rod looked over to and saw even more big robots. _"Alright the Autobots are here!" _Said Hot Rod "Is that a good thing?" asked Leia _"Yes the Autobots are peaceful and wish to protect my race from the Decepticons.'' _ "Hey then what are we doing still standing here lets make a break for it." she said they then took off running towards the Autobots Megatron looked Down and saw them running away. Leader 1 you and the other Minicons go and get them." ordered Megatron Leader 1 nodded and went after them along with the others. Leia looked back behind her and saw them chasing them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a big building and got an idea. "Hey Hot Rod follow me." They then ran into the building followed by the Decepticons' Minicons. "Rad I want you and the others to go into that building after them and give them a hand if they need it." Said Optimus "We're right on it Optimus!" they replied as they hopped onto their Minicons and headed toward the building Leia and Hot Rod went into. Meanwhile Leia and Hot rod were hiding behind a pillar peering around seeing if the coast was clear before they made a break for it. _"What are we doing?" _asked Hot Rod as they were climbing up some stairs "We're going to set up a few surprises for those other Minicons." she replied as she began tying some ropes to the corners of a sheet. When she was done she climbed across the railing and began getting ready to drop the sheet when Rad and the others came riding in taking her by surprise. Which caused her to lose her balance and fall. She managed to grab the railing, "Hot Rod help!" Hot Rod then went over and grabbed her arm and began to pull her up. Alexis looked up and saw them "Come on guys we should go up and help." The kids Minicons transformed into their robot modes and ran upstairs to help. When they got up there they helped Hot Rod pull her up the rest of the way. "Thanks." "No problem." answered Carlos "Who are you guys by the way?" asked Leia "My name is Rad and these are my friends High Wire, Carlos, Sureshock, Alexis, and Grindor." "Hi my name is Leia and this is my friend Hot Rod." Suddenly they heard and explosion coming from downstairs. When they looked down they saw Leader 1 and the other Minicons looking around for them. "Come on follow me." whispered Leia they all quietly followed her till they reached a door. Leia opened it slowly and motioned for the others to go in, when everyone went in she went in and slowly closed the door. Unfortunately it creaked just as it closed. "Shoot. I hope they didn't hear that." Said Leia "Hey dudes come over here and look at this." said Carlos They all ran over to the window and saw the fight between the Autobots and Decepticons. Optimus suddenly punched Megatron and he began to fall backwards towards the building the kids were in. "Lets get out of here!" Yelled Alexis the Minicons beeped in agreement they ran out the door and quickly ran down the stairs. When Megatron landed on top of the building he knocked down one of the pillars. Out of instinct Leia quickly jumped out of its path but Hot Rod and the others were still in its path. " Oh no Hot Rod, guys watch out." Highwire, Sureshock, and Grindor Combined to make Perceptor, and they stopped the pillar from landing on the kids and Hot Rod. "Phew I'm glad they're safe." _"Leia look out behind you!"_ Yelled Hot Rod (Of course to everyone else it was just a lot of loud beeps) She turned around and saw the Decepticons' Minicons behind her. "Leia here use this!" Yelled Rad as he threw something that looked like a camera to her. What am I suppose to do with this? she wondered When one of the Minicons lunged at her she used the camera as a spear and stuck I right into the Minicon's side and gave him a nasty shock. "Cool! Lets put my street fighting skills to the test with this thing." She was taking care of Starscream's Minicon when Leader 1 snuck up behind her and grabbed her "Err!" She grunted as he pulled her towards Megatron (Who was still lying on the ground) "Surrender Megatron. You're not going to get that Minicon." Said Optimus Prime Megatron looked down at Leader 1 and suddenly started chuckling. "No Prime I think you're the one who isn't going to get this Minicon." he said "What?" Megatron held up his hand and they saw Leia clutched in his hand. "Now hand over that Minicon." All the Autobots and Decepticons stopped fighting and stared at Megatron. "I am running out of patience hand over that Minicon or I put the squeeze on the kid here." He said tightening his grip I can't let him get Hot Rod. Hot Rod is the only family I have left. She then suddenly remembered that she had Laserbeak in her hand. I wonder if I can move my hand She tried it and she could so she moved it till Laserbeak's camera lens end was sticking straight into Megatron's hand. Megatron started grunting in pain and looked down at his hand and saw red sparks emitting from the cracks between his fingers. "What do you think you are doing!?" "I told you before I am not going to let you get Hot Rod! Not in this lifetime or any other!" she said "Err, annoying human." Optimus used this chance to quickly land a punch on Megatron's face knocking him back and forcing him to let go of Leia. "Whoa!" Yelled Leia as she went flying through the air and was caught by Optimus Prime. "Transform and combine!" Yelled Hot Shot as he Combined with Jolt. "Transform and combine!" Yelled Red alert as he combined with Longarm All the Autobots stood facing the Decepticons "I'll be back." said Megatron as they teleported back to their base on the moon. Optimus then set Leia down on the ground. Hot Rod ran up and asked, _"Are you alright Leia?" _"Don't worry Hot Rod I'm fine. But I've had better days." she said with a laugh "That was a very brave thing you did back there. And very clever." said Smokescreen "Thanks you don't live on the streets of New York for a few years without picking up a few tricks." she replied "Hey we haven't introduced you guys yet." said Rad "That's Smokescreen, Hot Shot, Red Alert, and that's Optimus Prime the Commander." "Hi, my name is Leia it's nice to meet you, and thanks for saving me. So I guess you'll be taking Hot Rod now." "Yes but you're more than welcome to come along if you have no where to go." Said Optimus "Really?" "Sure why not. It wouldn't seem right to separate you 2 since you both seem really close." "Alright! Oh by the way thanks for letting me use him Rad." Said Leia as she gave Laserbeak back to him "No problem." 

So that's how I first met the Autobots. I was amazed at how kind they were, and that their first priority was keeping the kids safe. Somehow I have the feeling that as long as I stick with the Autobots, everything is going to be ok. Now I just got to figure out where I am going to live since I am going back with them.


End file.
